Mrs. Blow
Jennifer Blow (mostly referred to as Mrs. Blow) is a flying teacher who owns a school for puffles who want to learn how to pilot helicpoters so they can either be like Piper J. Cub, or to be a puffle of Austin, Dennie, or Kento Clarke. She teaches Robert O'vian how to fly and hates him, however, she tries to hide this fact because she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. She often goes to jail trying to get away from Robert if she isn't in the mood for his shinennigans. Background She was born in the wilderness of CP, she was one of the only puffles who didn't get taken to the Pet Shop. Later, she saw a helicopter pilot. She wanted to be like the pilot. She did lot's of reseearch and then she opened up a flying school. She had very good students and none of them failed. That was, until she met Robert O'vian who looked very intelligent seeing as he was. Robert was a good student during class. Later, she took a flying test, and Robert destroyed Snowville. Mrs. Blow then bloated up, it was the first time she had ever bloated. The Mayor of Snowville pressed charges against Mrs. Blow. Ever since then, Mrs. Blow had a strong hate for Robert. However, since Robert was usually a good student during class time, she was in the middle with him. She later met Chuck von Injoface who she tried to flirt with but he already had a wife. She has a strong hate for Robert and his friends except for Abel. She once dated Abel. Involvement She has a passion for flying and teaching. She was once a normal puffle teacher at Mountain College. She had some problems because of how much she gossiped. Trivia * She once dated Abel (don't worry, it was after Charas died.} * She often straps herself in tightly when flying or driving. She also wears a helmet. * She owns a lot of pet worms. * She once worked for Abel after destroying one of his most famous buildings. * She is a parody of Mrs. Puff from Spongebob. Quotes "I guess it was just another nightmare" "Now to finish the rest of those Puffle Os" "Sorry I'm late class" "Top of the morning to ya" ---- Mrs. Blow: Good morning class, today we will have a famous penguin pilot talk to us about flying, Dennie! tell me anything you know about Dennie Robert: I KNOW! I KNOW! Mrs. Blow: Anyone? Robert: ME! Mrs. Blow: Fine Robert, what do you know about Dennie? Robert: Dennie is a Khanz Penguin who is a pilot who flies for Flywish. He is a very skilled pilot.' Mrs. Blow: O_O You knew that much?!? Robert: I am very good friends with Flywish because I know Mandy and his puffle is Mandy's father. Mrs. Blow: You aren't talking about Mandy von Injoface are you? You know, the one who is related to *gulp* Mabel? Robert: Yes I'm talking about that one Mrs. Blow: O_O Random Student: can we move on here? Students start chanting ---- Mrs. Blow: That's it, Robert, I'm giving you extra credt, here is your flying license Robert: YAY! *later that night* Robert's parents: SUPRISE! Mrs. Blow: Why are you here? Robert: My mom and dad want to thank you for giving me my license Mrs. Blow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *wakes up* Mrs. Blow: I guess it was just another nightmare. See also * Robert O'vian * Abel von Injoface * Dennie Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Robert O'vian Category:Puffles